Mada hayai yo!
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Fujicest Die beiden Fuji Brueder verlieren einen der Menschen, der ihnen sehr viel bedeutet hat.
1. Geben und Nehmen

**Mada hayai yo!**

_Es tut uns leid, Ihnen dies mitteilen zu müssen. Wir können nachvollziehen, wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen, allerdings müssen wir sagen, dass wir alles versucht haben, was uns möglich war…_

Schon etwa eine halbe Stunde lehnte Fuji Syusuke mit dem Kopf gegen die weiße Krankenhauswand. Neben ihm, auf einem der dunkelblauen Stühle, saß sein jüngerer Bruder; verstört auf den Boden starrend.

»Aniki…«

Fuji hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, irgendwie zu einem klaren Gedanken zu kommen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Immer noch schwirrte ihm der letzte Dialog durch den Kopf. Das alles war so schnell geschehen. Schneller, als er es hatte realisieren können. Und doch musste er irgendwie damit zurecht kommen.

»Aniki…«

Er wünschte, Yuuta würde aufhören, ihn anzusprechen. Er wusste, dass jener von ihm irgendein Lebenszeichen erhalten wollte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er war am Boden festgewachsen, konnte sich nicht bewegen; nicht einmal seinen Mund öffnen um zu sprechen, um zu sagen, dass er geistig noch anwesend war.

Ein dummer Joke, dachte er, ein dummer Joke war das alles. Irgendjemand wollte ihm einen dummen Scherz spielen.

Ja, das hatte er gedacht.

Bis er sie dort liegen gesehen hatte. Mit einem Male hatte sich sein gesamtes Inneres verkrampft und er hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte er keine Luft mehr bekommen; es schnürte ihm gänzlich die Kehle zu und er flüchtete aus dem Raum; hinaus, dorthin, wo er jetzt stand und sich seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr gerührt hatte.

»Aniki, lass uns nach hause gehen…«

Fuji konnte spüren, wie Yuuta ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn mit sich ziehen wollte. Schwer und wie aus Blei waren seine Beine und wollten sich kaum bewegen lassen; letztendlich stolperte er dann jedoch trotzdem mit seinem kleinen Bruder Richtung Ausgang; den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

»Komm…«

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, während Yuuta an ihm zog und ihn schob. Er öffnete sie erst, als er spürte, wie die Luft um ihn herum kalt wurde. Sie hatten das Krankenhaus anscheinend schon verlassen und er hatte es nicht einmal richtig mitbekommen.

»Yumiko…«, flüsterte er plötzlich und Yuuta hielt inne.

Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es etwas gab, das seinen großen Bruder so sehr aus der Bahn warf; war er doch sonst immer einer derjenigen, der zwar still war, aber eigentlich immer recht fröhlich und offen. Lebensbejahend.

Doch mit einem Male schien davon so gut wie nichts mehr übrig und Fuji Syusuke war vielmehr ein Wrack seiner Selbst und nicht mehr dazu fähig, irgendwie zu handeln; zu sprechen; oder gar auch nur klar zu denken.

»Komm schon, Aniki… Lass uns heim…«

Yuutas Stimme hallte in einer dreifach erhöhten Lautstärke in seinem Kopf wieder und trotzdem verstand er nicht, was sie sprach. Es schien alles so entfernt. Weit weg. Wie in einem schlechten Film. In einem Alptraum.

Es war kalt draußen. Es war Winter. Fuji war, ohne Nachzudenken, sofort zum Krankenhaus geeilt; hatte sich keine Jacke mitgenommen und hatte dementsprechend auch jetzt keine bei sich. Er fror, nahm es aber nicht direkt wahr.

Zuhause angekommen, versuchte Yuuta alles Mögliche, um seinen Bruder wieder zurück in die Realität zu bringen; doch der Schock saß wohl noch zu tief und so ließ er es bleiben, brachte ihn nur in sein Zimmer und sprach zu ihm, dass er da sei, wenn er ihn bräuchte.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig albern dabei; war doch eigentlich sein großer Bruder derjenige gewesen, der ihn immer behütet und beschützt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es gerade deswegen jetzt so; jetzt hatte er die Chance, ihm das zurück zu geben, was er einst von ihm bekommen hatte.

Und nun saß Yuuta alleine auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer im Hause seiner Eltern, die in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal anwesend waren, geschweige denn überhaupt wussten, was geschehen war. Sie waren schwer beschäftigte Leute, die durch ihre Arbeit ständig in die verschiedensten Städte und Länder reisen mussten. Doch die Kinder hatten sich damit abgefunden; Syusuke und seine ältere Schwester hatten sich um den kleinen Yuuta gekümmert, bis dieser dann dem Druck in der Schule, dem Weg seines Bruders zu folgen, nicht mehr aushielt und alleine wegzog.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Karminsims, auf dem einige Fotos von ihnen als Kinder standen. Alle drei von ihnen, einander umarmend, nebeneinander, hintereinander; wie die Orgelpfeifen. Einer fröhlicher als der andere.

Ruckartig drehte er sich herum und blickte auf die geschlossene Zimmertür seines Bruders. Er konnte ihn schluchzen hören. Seinen Bruder, der soviel Stärke vor ihm präsentiert hatte. Er hatte ihn nie leiden sehen. Und jetzt schämte er sich, dass er angenommen hatte, es gäbe nichts auf der Welt, was jenen hätte verletzen können. Er hatte angenommen, sein Bruder sei ein gefühlloses Nichts, trotz dem stetigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Und er fühlte sich ertappt und erniedrigt; von sich selbst.

Syusuke verließ den gesamten Tag nicht mehr sein Zimmer. Selbst gegen Abend, als Yuuta schon fast überlegte, ob er nicht in sein Wohnheim zurückkehren sollte, kam er nicht heraus, obwohl er sich schon fast hätte denken können, dass sein kleiner Bruder wieder gehen würde. Dies hier war doch schließlich nicht sein Zuhause. Nicht mehr.

Und letztendlich noch weniger, seitdem Yumiko fehlte…

Yuuta war nahe dran, sich am Abend zu verabschieden. Er hielt die Einsamkeit und erdrückende Stille nicht aus. Und ebenso auch nicht das verletzliche Bild seines Bruders, das er nun schon stundenlang zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wenn er einen Blick in sein Zimmer gewagt hatte.

Und so blieb er bis spät abends dort. Weiterhin saß er alleine im Wohnzimmer und starrte vor sich hin; ab und zu lief das Radio, aber wirklich Beschäftigung hatte er nicht und war aus diesem Grunde seinen Gedanken genau so gnadenlos ausgesetzt, wie sein großer Bruder, der sich immer noch in seinem Bett verkrochen hatte, aber keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab.

Yuuta hatte schon vermutet, er sei eingeschlafen. Doch als er ihm die Decke vom Kopf zog, sah er, dass er mit offenen Augen an die Decke starrte und das, ohne zu Blinzeln. Es bereitete ihm Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Und dabei vergaß er schon fast seine eigene Trauer über den Tod seiner Schwester…


	2. Problemkind

Als Fuji noch relativ jung gewesen war, war er oft zusammen mit Yuuta unterwegs gewesen. Sie sind zusammen zu Freunden oder allein zum Spielplatz gegangen und haben den gesamten Tag dort verbracht; lachend und voller Freunde, den jeweils anderen bei sich zu haben.

Yuuta war ein Kind, das sich immer sehr alleine gefühlt hatte. Er konnte nicht direkt sagen, woher das Gefühl kam, doch schon als er noch nicht einmal in die Schule ging, schien er zu realisieren, dass sein älterer Bruder beliebter war und mehr Freunde hatte. Er war eifersüchtig und wollte denselben Weg gehen, doch da er ein grundverschiedener Mensch war im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder, scheiterte er daran.

Fuji bemühte sich, seinen Bruder in allem einzubeziehen, wo es nur möglich war. Doch er war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm, so dass er sich für eines entscheiden musste. Einem kleinen jungen konnte man eine solche Entscheidung noch nicht zumuten.

Sehr oft fühlte Fuji sich schuldig für die Tatsache, dass Yuuta alleine war. Doch nach einiger Zeit schanzte er sich auch so weit ab, dass er nicht einmal mehr etwas mit seinem älteren Bruder zutun haben wollte, selbst wenn dieser offen auf ihn zuging. Er hatte Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Fuji war zwar älter als Yuuta, aber dennoch sehr jung und verstand es nicht. Er kannte das Gefühl nicht, dass jemand nachtragend und länger böse auf ihn war. Er konnte es nicht einschätzen und dachte, er habe etwas so schlimmes getan, dass Yuuta nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Im Grunde hätten sie vielleicht beide einen Weg gefunden, hätten sie darüber geredet. Aber Kinder in dem Alter haben es nicht so einfach. Sie können nicht alles ausdiskutieren wie Erwachsene.

Syusuke und Yuuta kamen öfter getrennt nach hause. Syusuke verbrachte seine Zeit mit seinen Freunden, während Yuuta auf dem Spielplatz auf jemanden wartete, mit dem er sich prügeln konnte, um die Emotionen rauszulassen, die er nicht einschätzen konnte. Fuji hatte ihn oft dabei beobachtet – heimlich natürlich -, aber schlau war er aus seinem Bruder nicht geworden.

Als er eines Abends von einem Besuch bei seinem besten Freund Saeki Koujirou heimkam, spürte er eine eigenartige Kälte im Hause seiner Eltern. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und er schämte sich ein wenig, dass er das Vertrauen seiner Eltern missbraucht und sich nicht an das, was sie verlangt hatten, gehalten hatte. Aber einem Kind wie ihm war nie jemand böse.

Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und sah, dass Yuuta wohl bereits zuhause war. Bei diesem Anblick fiel ihm jedes Mal ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, seinen Bruder vor etwas Gefährlichem beschützen zu müssen. Doch was genau es war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Fuji schlich sich durch den Eingangsbereich an der Küche dabei, hinter deren geschlossener Tür er seine Schwester und seinen Vater reden hören konnte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie zu belauschen, doch was er hörte, ließ ihn am Boden festfrieren.

»…Du weißt ganz genau, dass Yuuta ein wirkliches Problemkind ist und auch schon immer war. Meine Arbeit ist stressig genug und wenn ich heim komme, muss ich so was auch noch ertragen…«

Das war die Stimme seines Vaters. Fuji fragte sich, was er wohl mit Problemkind meinte.

»…Vielleicht haben wir etwas falsch gemacht bei Yuutas Erziehung, aber wie soll ich mich denn darum kümmern? Ich bin derjenige, der dafür sorgt, dass Ihr überhaupt etwas zu Essen, ein Dach über den Kopf und etwas zu anziehen habt, also wie kannst Du mir vorwerfen, ich wäre daran schuld?«

»Ich habe Dir gar nichts vorgeworfen, Vater.«,hörte er Yumiko mit ruhiger Stimme sagen, »Ich denke nur, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Wenn Du Dich für Yuuta nicht verantwortlich fühlst, dann nimmst Du Deine Position als Familienvater zu leicht!«

Fuji hörte ein Klatschen. Er presste die Hände auf die Ohren, doch es hallte in seinem Kopf wider.

»Sag Du mir nicht, was meine Position als Vater ist! Was weißt Du davon? Sag, weißt Du davon, wie es ist, den gesamten Tag für Euch zu arbeiten? Du bist jung und Du hast nicht den Respekt vor Deinem Vater, wie Du ihn haben solltest!«

Fuji konnte seine Schwester nicht antworten hören. Er glaubte, ein leises Schluchzen zu vernehmen, doch durch die Hände auf seinen Ohren bemerkte er alles nur in einer etwas gedämpften Form. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt hören wollte.

Das nächste, was er hörte, war das Geräusch eines sich bewegenden Holzstuhls auf glattem Boden. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und raste so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf, die in das erste Stockwerk führte, wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu; lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Syusuke stürzte auf sein Bett zu, warf das Bettzeug herunter, schmiss sich selbst herauf und zerrte dann die Decken wieder herbei, bis er darunter begraben war und hemmungslos vor sich hinschluchzte.

Er verstand nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch er heulte, weil er Angst hatte, dass seine Vorstellung, dass sein Vater Yumiko geschlagen hatte, wahr sein konnte.

Fuji realisierte es nicht, aber da er mit dieser Erfahrung nicht umgehen konnte, begann er, sie zu verdrängen und einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sein Leben lief weiter wie zuvor. Yuuta schien von dem Streit zwischen Yumiko und Fuji Senior nichts mitgekriegt zu haben, denn er benahm sich ebenfalls wie immer und rundete somit alles ab, was auch nur ansatzweise eigenartig erschien.

Syusuke rätselte von Tag zu Tag immer noch, was denn nun ein Problemkind war. Er hatte deutlich gespürt, dass es etwas sehr Negatives war und er wollte nicht, dass dies auf seinen Bruder passte. Er hatte seinen Bruder sehr gern. Und um sich zu vergewissern, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging, begann er, gegen Yuutas Willen, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und sie schienen einander wieder näher zu kommen. Fuji realisierte nicht, was geschah, doch er empfand es als gut, dass Yuuta und er miteinander Zeit verbrachten und Yuuta bislang noch nichts geschehen war. Oder eher gesagt: dass er noch kein _Problem_ hatte. Fuji hatte sich entschieden, den Begriff Problemkind für sich so zu erklären.

Viele Jahre vergingen und Fuji Syusuke vergaß das Erlebnis an diesem Abend einfach, da er älter wurde und von den neuen Einflüssen der neuen Schule viel zu abgelenkt und vereinnahmt wurde.

Natürlich wurde auch Yuuta älter und veränderte sich. Als kleiner Junge war noch ein richtiger Rauschbursche gewesen, doch umso mehr er Richtung Pubertät schlitterte, umso ruhiger und nach innen gekehrter wurde er. Er hatte seine Freunde; auch wenn es wenige waren und Fuji daran zweifelte, dass sie es wirklich wert waren, dass er sie Freunde taufte. Doch er wollte ihn nicht bemuttern und verstand, dass Yuuta sich loslösen wollte; das hatte er vermutlich schon als kleines Kind machen wollen, was wohl der Grund für seine Aggressivität gewesen war.

Fuji konnte nicht verhindern, instinktiv immer wieder ein Auge auf seinen Bruder zu werfen. Das Gefühl, ihn zu beschützen, war immer noch tief in ihm und flammte immer wieder dann auf, wenn Yuuta sich in einer weniger positiven Situation befand. Doch er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Er sagte sich, dass Yuuta schon zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er etwas mit ihm tun wollte.

Die gesamten letzten Jahre hatte Yumiko nie wieder auch nur in irgendeiner Weise Kritik an ihren Eltern ausgeübt. Sie war nicht eingeschüchtert von der Ohrfeige, die ihr damals ihr Vater verpasst hatte, sondern viel eher von seiner Einstellung, dass er zwar die Kinder gezeugt hatte, aber für sie nicht zuständig war. Doch die Mutter fühlte sich genau so wenig zuständig. Wer denn dann?

Als sich ihre Mutter entschied, einen Job in einem weiter entfernten Ort anzunehmen, hatte Yumiko das Gefühl, dass das die Bestätigung ihrer Mutter war, die bedeutete, dass für sie der Teil der Erziehung abgeschlossen war, für den sie zuständig gewesen war.

Doch wo hörte Erziehung auf?

Yumikos Brüder waren beide keine Kinder mehr, sie befanden sich im Alter zwischen 8 und 11, aber sie waren auch noch keine Erwachsenen, die alleine leben und alleine für sich selbst sorgen konnten.

»Eine Notlösung.«, war es, was die Fuji Eltern schließlich ihren Kindern mitteilten, »Wir werden am Wochenende zuhause sein. Unter der Woche ist Yumiko für Euch da.«

Yumiko wusste, was dahinter steckte, Syusuke vermutete, dass irgendetwas geschehen war und Yuuta war froh, die Eltern aus dem Haus zu haben, weil er in der Phase war, in der seine Eltern sowieso nur nervig und alt waren. Die moderne Schwester als Mutterersatz war die perfekte Lösung – sie verstand ihn wenigstens.

Fortan war nur noch Yumiko zuhause und das Fuji Ehepaar war Dank der Arbeit immer irgendwo anders. Einmal in der Woche bis hin zu einmal im Monat sogar tauchten sie zuhause auf, schickten Briefe und bestätigten immer wieder, wie viel sie arbeiteten und dass sie sie so sehr vermissen würden.

Fuji hatte nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Aber wenn er sah, welches Gesicht seine Schwester für nur einen winzigen Augenblick zeigte, wenn sie einen der Briefe las, dann wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn eigentlich fühlte er sich freier, seit nur noch Yumiko da war und das gesamte Haus war ruhiger und das wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen, indem er Fragen über Dinge stellte, die besser ungesagt blieben.

Yuuta war nie besonders an den Eltern gehangen, Syusuke hingegen etwas mehr. Er war im Grunde auch so etwas wie das Vorführkind gewesen; der Tensai, schon in ganz jungen Jahren. Er hatte zwar immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Eltern auf Distanz mit ihm gingen, aber wenn sie ihn für seine Intelligenz und sein Können im Tennis lobten – ausnahmslos vor anderen Leuten –, dann war er doch ein wenig stolz und froh, auch wenn er ständig fühlte, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand, was nicht da sein sollte.

Doch die Eltern waren fortan eh nie zuhause. Solange nichts zwischen ihm und Yuuta bzw. Yumiko stand, versuchte Fuji, alles andere zu vergessen und einfach sein Leben zu leben, wie er es immer tat.

Ein paar Jahre später gab Mutter Fuji ihren Job auf und zog sozusagen wieder zuhause ein. Sie fand allerdings recht schnell einen Nebenjob, auch wenn Yumiko dachte, dass es nur so schnell geklappt hatte, weil sie sich wünschte, so wenig wie möglich zuhause zu sein. Doch morgens und abends saßen sie beieinander.

Und meist war es Syusuke, der versuchte, irgendwie mit der Mutter ins Gespräch zu kommen. Ohne dass sie fragte, erzählte er ihr ein wenig von der Schule und seinen Freunden und von Yuuta. Seine Mutter wollte nie wirklich etwas über Yuuta hören. Es schien meist so, als wäre sie der Ansicht, er würde überhaupt nicht existieren.

»Unsinn«, hatte Yumiko zu Syusuke gesagt, als er ihr ebendies gesagt hatte, »Mutter liebt Yuuta, so wie sie uns beide auch liebt. Sie hat nur eine etwas andere Art, es zu zeigen. Du darfst ihr nicht böse sein. Sie ist immerhin unsere Mutter.«

Sie hatte ihren Bruder dabei nicht angesehen. Er wusste, wie sie es gemeint hatte, auch wenn sich ihre eigentliche Meinung von dem, was sie ausgesprochen hatte, unterschied. Manches musste unter Geschwistern einfach nicht laut ausgedrückt werden.

Yuuta schien irgendwie ganz außen zu stehen. Yumiko war ihrer Mutter am nächsten, allein durch die Tatsache, dass sie am meisten Zeit miteinander teilten, da sie beide sich um den Haushalt kümmerten. Syusuke hatte es aufgegeben, seine Mutter penetrant auf sich und seinen Bruder aufmerksam zu machen und stellte nun ein wenig Resignation dar. Aber Yuuta tat so gut wie gar nichts. Er näherte sich weder seiner Mutter, noch kämpfte er gegen sie an und war rebellisch. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie meinte, er wäre gar nicht da.

Yumiko hatte oft Angst, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie es Yuuta ging. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch daran, dass ihre Eltern Yuuta immer als Problemkind angesehen hatten und sie versucht hatte, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, es aber nie geschafft hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ein Problemkind war, denn in ihren Augen war er ihr jüngster Bruder, der auf seine eigene Art liebenswert war. Und kein Problem hatte. Außer, dass er sich von den Eltern nicht geliebt fühlte.

Als an einem Tag im Herbst eine Meldung von der Schule kam, die Eltern sollten doch einmal vorbei kommen, weil sie sich über Yuuta unterhalten wollten, sperrte die Mutter sich und Yumiko sprang ein und besuchte die Schule, wo sie sich als ihre Mutter ausgab, was man ihr auch tatsächlich glaubte, da sie ein sehr erwachsenes Aussehen hatte. Yumiko hatte das Gefühl, tatsächlich Yuutas und natürlich auch Syusukes Mutter zu sein, als sie dorthin ging.

Doch es enttäuschte sie, als sie hörte, dass Yuuta anscheinend doch einige Probleme in der Schule zu haben schien. Er war unkonzentriert, aggressiv und frech und das nun schon seit einiger Zeit. Der Schulpsychologe habe schon ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, aber Yuuta weigerte sich, mit ihm zu sprechen und niemand konnte ihn dazu zwingen.

Als Yumiko nach hause kam, war sie total außer sich und wusste nicht, wo sie mit ihren Gefühlen hinsollte. Ihre Mutter war nicht da und wenn Yumiko realistisch dachte, dann wusste sie, dass es sie auch gar nicht interessieren würde, was mit Yuuta war. Also rief sie Syusuke zu sich, nachdem Yuuta ins Bett verschwunden war.

»Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist. Für keinen von uns.«, hatte sie gesagt und Syusuke hatte seine Beine vom Sofa baumeln gelassen und auf den Boden gestarrt. Er schien nachdenklich.

»Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen, dass er mir sagt, was los ist. Ich dachte, jetzt, wo Mutter wieder zuhause ist, wird alles besser. Aber im Grunde versinkt alles immer mehr… Syusuke… Du verstehst Dich doch mit Yuuta am besten…«

Ihr Bruder hatte den Kopf gehoben und sie angelächelt, so wie er es immer tat. Es stand ihr frei, sich eine Antwort selbst auszudenken.

»Ich will nicht, dass die Familie auseinander bricht…«, flüsterte sie und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Das alles machte sie so müde, sie fühlte sich so leer und verausgabt. Aber ein bisschen durchhalten musste sie noch.

Syusuke schwieg die gesamte Zeit, als dachte er angestrengt über etwas nach. Nach einer Weile dann sprach er ein Wort aus, das Yumiko die Adern gefrieren ließ.

»Problemkind…«, murmelte er und schob sich eine haselnussbraune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Yumiko wich seinem Blick aus. Sie konnte zwar nicht wissen, was er meinte, aber sie fühlte sich an eine der unzähligen Konversationen mit ihren Eltern erinnert, in denen sie Yuuta immer wieder als Problemkind betitelt hatten. Der, mit dem nichts anzufangen war, der es nie zu etwas bringen würde. Yuuta war nicht so. Das wusste sie.

»Ich weiß jetzt, was damit gemeint ist.«

Syusuke lächelte immer noch.

»Yuuta ist kein Problemkind…«, wisperte sie leise und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie wollte vor ihrem Bruder nicht schwach sein.

»Mama und Papa denken, dass er ein Problemkind ist.«

»..woher weißt Du das?«

Yumiko war überrascht. Und zugleich hatte sie Angst, dass Fuji noch mehr von dem mitgekriegt hatte, was zwischen ihr und den Eltern abgelaufen war. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Er war doch noch so jung gewesen, als die Eltern damals noch beide daheim waren, bevor sie anfingen, weit weg zu arbeiten.

»Ich spüre es… Sie denken, Yuuta ist anders… anders als wir… dass er nicht in die Familie gehört. Aber das ist nicht so. Das sagst Du doch auch immer.«

Syusuke lächelte nicht mehr, sondern sah sie eher auffordernd an, seine Aussage zu bestätigen.

»Natürlich. Yuuta gehört genau so zu dieser Familie wie Du und ich und Mama und Papa und Onkel und Tante und Opa und Oma. Wie wir alle.«

»Ich glaube, dass Mama und Papa Problemkinder sind.«

Einen Moment schloss Yumiko die Augen und ließ sich diesen Satz durch den Kopf gehen. Im Grunde hatte ihr Bruder recht. Vielleicht waren es wirklich nur die Eltern, die das Problem hier waren. Vielleicht wären sie ohne sie besser dran gewesen… Nein, natürlich nicht, ohne ihre Eltern wären sie gar nichts. Sie wären noch nicht mal auf der Welt.

»Erwachsene sind nun mal schwierig…«, seufzte sie, stand auf und blieb vor Syusuke stehen. Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und lächelte ihn von unten an.

»Versprich mir, dass Du immer gut auf Yuuta aufpassen wirst, ja?«

Er nickte energisch und sein typisches Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht…


End file.
